The Failed Experiment SYOC
by Kingdom-Of-Madness
Summary: It was an experiment that was specially designed to test how far the the human survival instinct would push a person to stay alive. An experiment that took place far below the surface of mankind. Yet just as it begun the Sun Flares ravaged the world and forced the scientist to abandon it in order to save themselves, leaving the participants behind to die..or did they? (SYOC Closed)
1. Submission Sheet, Rules & Guidelines

**AN- Well I finally decided to get started on my Maze Runner SYOC w. I have a really good plot in mind so I hope everyone that submits enjoys it!**

-Brief Prologue-

Before the world turned to ruin and the sun flares wrecked havoc upon the earth a powerful organization called F.U.R.Y began a complex experiment involving testing the survival instinct in young adults. They went about collecting data on teens that they saw had potential, strength, smarts and most importantly, strong wills. Of course these young men and women didn't sign up for these awful series of tests. F.U.R.Y took advantage of their high standing in the world and took the teenagers by force. They didn't even give the families any warning of their intentions of stealing away their children. They stormed into their homes, restrained the stunned family and made them watch as they took away their precious kids while they screamed in protest.

They were than taken to the place where they would begin their tests. A place far far away from their homes. A place where they could never be found.

F.U.R.Y had everything set up perfectly. Each test would push the teens to their limits and they would see just how far they would be willing to go in order to stay alive.

Yet just as the experiment was put into motion the sun flares suddenly struck and caused the scientist to abandon their project and leave their subjects behind to die so they could flee to safety.

That organization quickly threw aside their old plans and name and became W.I.C.K.E.D, dedicating their lives to saving humanity and finding a cure for the vicious sickness known as the Flare.

In the back of their minds they still constantly thought about the old experiment they had left behind and wondered how it would of played out if the world hadn't fallen into chaos. Or what fate had befallen the teens.

They were most certainly dead by now.

There was no way they could still be alive.

No one could have survived that earthquake.

Not where they had been.

…

…

…...Or could they…?

RULES & NOTES

1\. NO flawless characters, everyone has flaws one way or another.

2\. You are aloud to submit 2 characters at the most but there is no guarantee that I will choose all three of them, it depends on how many people are submitting. Please send submission through PM!

3\. I am most likely going to take in about 10-15 characters.

4\. Put detail into your character. I don't wanna see a submission with hastily written out information. Be creative! This is gonna be a long running story so I'm gonna need all the info I can get on your character, even the little things I can use in this story. Plus an interesting submission with detail and innovation will give you a greater chance of getting a main role in this story. (I adore creativity)

5\. Please note this story may be quite gruesome and have strong language at some points so fair warning.

6\. The original characters of The Maze Runner will not be appearing in this story so please don't include them as family members, friends or love interests in your submission (sorry).

7\. Since I want you guys to be a part of this story as much as possible I'm going to have some chapters that are left on cliff hangers when something important is happening and at the end of that chapter I will leave 2 (or more) options for all you guys to vote on how the story proceeds. Which ever option gets the most votes will come true, but be careful! Whichever one you choose has both bad and good outcomes for the characters and plot so think carefully before you choose. This story is similar to that of a maze (Wink wink) the path you choose could lead to a dead end (death) an even greater obstacle (a new enemy) or could lead to a way out (victory).

Also, I'm going to leave small cliff hangers with individual characters in which the outcome for them can only be decided by their owners. If I leave your character in that situation I will ask you in the authors note with a handful of options, you pick the one you want and than PM me with it and it will come true.

8\. Lastly never be afraid to ask me questions about the story or anything concerning your character. If you don't like how I'm expressing them in the story or If I had them do something they definitely wouldn't do, let me know. I don't mind going back and changing something I got wrong in a previous chapter, it's your character and I want you to enjoy the story as much as possible.

Name: (First and last, also it doesn't have to be after a historical figure.)

Nickname: (If not related to their real name please explain to me why they have that nickname and or how they got it.)

Age: (Between 15-19 please)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance: (Please include eye color, body shape, skin tone, height, facial description, hair color/style and length.)

Clothing:

Imperfections: (Varies from scars, birthmarks and medical conditions)

Personality: (Detailed Please.)

Habits: (Good and Bad.)

Past: (Explain what happened when F.U.R.Y took your character away from their family and what happened to your characters family when the sun scorched the earth. NOTE – Family members that survived the sun flares may make an appearance in the story if you want and depending on the circumstance's. Also I may have chapters where your character has flashbacks of their past.)

Interactions: (How does your character act around others? What type of people do they get along with best? And what kind of people do they get along with least?)

Relationship: (Am I aloud to pair up your character with another? If so what kind of person is your character attracted to? Keep in mind I will ask for your permission before I pair your character to another to make sure your okay with the pairing.)

Reaction: (How would your character react to waking up in a strange place with no recollection of how they got there?)

Survival Instinct: (To what lengths would your character be willing to go in order to stay alive and save their family if they were in danger?)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Like's:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favored Weapon:

Fighting Style:

Special Skill: (What is one thing your character excels in better than most people?)

Desire: (What is something you definitely want to happen with your character in this story? I will try my best to make it so.)

Other: (Anything else you would like to add?)

 **AN- Once I get enough submissions I will post the characters I have chosen and the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who submits and I hope you all enjoy this SYOC. Also I'm going to post the submission form onto my front page of this account so you can copy and paste it.**


	2. Prologue

**AN- Okay first I would like to apologize. I didn't mean to take this long with an update but things got a little complicated in the last week and I got backtracked but I have finally sorted out those issues and I am ready to start on weekly updates for this story. Second, another apology since this is only the prologue not an actual chapter. I fully intended to have chapter 1 out today but something came up this evening and I was unable to finish it. But I felt bad that I hadn't updated for over 2 weeks and I wanted to give you guys something to read so I cut this beginning part out and turned it into a prologue. Hopefully I can get chapter 1 out within the next 2 days since it's half done and so I can get more characters introduced. Anyway I hope you at least enjoy this little snippet and let me know in the reviews how you like it and if you think my writing style is okay. (It's been awhile since I wrote anything) Thanks to all who submitted a character, I really love them all and I'm sorry that I couldn't use all of them in the end. (I was given more than I expected...so many female characters...so many...) By the way character list is in the second AN at the bottom of this prologue.**

Darkness

Cold. Endless. Suffocating. Silent.

It enveloped the body of the thin girl with it's ruthless icy grip causing a cold sweat to break out over her forehead.

Groaning wearily she rolled her arms around in their sockets in a weak attempt to cast away the stinging sensation that was slowly building up in her tired limbs. Two thick silver chains held her by the wrist that were suspended from the ceiling forcing her into a pathetic excuse of a standing position. Painfully lifting her head she gazed around at her prison of shadows through hazy eyes.

Tiny dots of colorful light lined the walls on either side of her casting a weak glow into the murky air. A veil of darkness stretched far in front of her making it impossible to see what lay ahead.

She had no idea where she was or how she ended up here. Her memories were a vortex of distorted colors and shape's along with muffled voices and unfamiliar face's. Yet one word stuck in her mind clear as day.

FURY

She had no idea why but she knew undoubtedly they were the ones who put her here. Why they had sent her here she had no idea. Had she done something wrong? Did she anger them in some way? She didn't….hurt someone….did she?

Perhaps she was being punished and this was the result of her transgression. However that didn't seem quite right. There was definitely a purpose for her being here and she knew that the only way to find out was to escape this horrible place.

With that resolution in mind she gripped the cold chains and forced her legs back underneath her and with a loud grunt pushed herself up to stand at her full height. She gasped in pain as she applied pressure on her cramped limbs and the restarted blood flow began to return feeling to her numb legs. She took a few shaky steps backward as far as the chains would allow her but froze when her heel pressed against something solid that made a high pitch 'chink' noise and vanished into the floor.

With her breath caught in her throat and eyes widening fearfully a loud humming noise filled the room making the air tremble. It sounded as though a generator had been started up and electricity had began coursing through it violently.

Suddenly the darkness was banished in an instant when a blinding light filled the room forcing the young girl to squeeze her eyes shut and curse as the intense illumination seared her vision.

"Shit!"

Blinking furiously she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to see that she wasn't in a room after all. Instead she was chained to the end of a long running stone tunnel that she couldn't see the end of.

Golden locks of hair hung in front of her face and by looking down at her torso she was wearing a vary short white strapless gown that barley went down to her mid thighs. Her pale skin had a surprisingly nice light tan to it, giving it a healthy look.

The lights began to fade until they glowed a dim greenish white, giving the tunnel a slightly eerie appearance. A low hissing noise emitted from the ceiling and vary slowly a gap appeared and a thin black screen slid down until it hung in front of the stunned girl.

The word F.U.R.Y was displayed in bright bold red letters across it giving the young girl a feeling of oppression. She jumped when the screen turned static and next thing she knew she was gazing into the eyes of a stern faced women with short brown hair that barley reached her shoulders and sharp gray eyes that could pierce through stone. She looked the young girl dead in the eyes with such an intense expression the blonde couldn't look away even if she tried.

"Good morning Artemis Moore." The lady greeted with a voice smooth as silk.

The blondes eye widened in shock upon hearing her name. She had completely forgotten it and yet the moment she heard it she knew it was hers. How could she forget something so important, so personal?

She was brought out of her shock when the lady continued to speak.

"I hope you have slept well. Your going to need all the strength you can get for what's to come." There was a slight ominous tone to those words.

"You may not remember but you are participating in a special survival experiment that will determine weather or not our theory is correct on the notion that humans have lost their ability to survive when they are faced with danger. For the last decade we have observed the way the human race now functions and have noted the increase in fatalities when chaos and terror arises. Humans have forgotten the sense of survival their ancestors once taught them and when they stand eye to eye with peril they no longer fight back. Instead they allow themselves to fall victim to their own deaths. You are one of the many in this experiment who will determine if this impression is wrong or correct. You will be faced with a series of events that will test your mind, your skills and above all your will to live. If you succeed in surviving each of those events you shall be freed to go back to the life you once led with no further disruptions from us. However if you fail, you can probably guess what will happen to you."

Artemis jumped when the screen flashed red with the loud bang of a gun going off before the lady reappeared and continued.

"You have exactly 3 months to complete your tests . Escaping this network of tunnels is your first. You must locate the key that resides in the lowest chamber than make your way to the door that will lead you out. Simple enough right? Though you should be wary, for a monster lurks in the shadows. It desperately hungers for flesh and will not pass up the opportunity for a tasty morsel like you when it comes along." The corners of the womens lips turned up in a sick way that made it look like she was enjoying the thought of tormenting the girl with her twisted words.

"With that being said I wish you luck . Once you escape this tunnel head to the North Star and you will find your second test. May you always strike first and always remember….

FURY is powerful.

 **AN- Character list -**

 **Artemis Moore (Female)**

 **Sarya Tonlana (Female)**

 **Jason Berkeley (Male)**

 **Calla Jeannette Bird (Female)**

 **Ignacio Gonzales (Male)**

 **Leonie Nouvel (Female)**

 **Christopher Leigh Lilyfield (Male)**

 **Randy Warstler (Male)**

 **Lennon Kite (Female)**

 **Callum James (Male)**

 **Launa Everett (Female)**

 **Daniel Acardi (Male)**

 **Dusty Strodar (Female)**

 **Rowan Prince (Male)**

 **Reagan Crawford (Female)**

 **Jamie Donovan (Male)**


	3. Please Read Submitters! Important News!

Okay you all deserve an explanation as to where I have been for the last 7 months.

First I'm gonna apologize for suddenly disappearing from the face of the earth, that was the last thing I wanted to do because I see that happen a lot with Syoc authors and I didn't want to become one of those. However life took a dark the first days of February a friend of mine became vary sick and within a weeks time he passed away. Not even a month later my grandmother (who practically raised me) suffered from heart failure and also passed away. With two deaths in less than 20 days of each other I didn't know how to handle the grief it caused me. For the last several months I've been stuck in a endless lope of depression and numbness. Numb to everything happening around me in the real world but vary much aware of the pain of losing two people who were vary dear to my heart. Just recently a good friend of mine pulled me out of my depression and I realized just how close I was to losing myself completely. Life has picked up within the last two months. I got a new job. Met some really awesome new friends and even got a little doggy companion to stand by my side. Now I just want to move on with my life. I want to continue writing and reading and just enjoying myself.

I never wanted to give up on this story but I just wanna move forward and start something new. So when I recently found a little note book containing a plot I had written out for a story idea before I came up with "The Failed Experiment" so many ideas came to my mind.

So I've decided to make a new Maze Runner Syoc called "Forsaken". I have pages and pages of an awesome plot line written out and I want to bring it all to life. I'll be posting the new Syoc immediately after I post this authors note and hopefully you'll all join me once again. I pray life will be a little more kind to me now after all the shit I've had to go through. I may one day continue with this story if I get the urge to so please send me new characters to my new Syoc (I know I said before you could resubmit your character to the new one but now I change my mind, it's just I still love the plot idea for this one and I might come back to it).

Please spread the word if you can about my new story to anyone that might be interested and leave a review here to show me how many of you are still out there. I hope to see you all at my new story. Thanks everyone!


End file.
